


Dark Mirror

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: Buffy and Faith reflect on each other.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Faith is all red lips and black leather. Faith is sexuality incarnate, crass and carnal. Faith is dark and primal, provocative and predatory as she lives for the hunt. “Want, take, have,” she says, reveling in her strength and power without respecting the burden of duty they represent.

Buffy wishes she could make Faith see that it isn’t right and it isn’t decent. She hates the reflection on her that Faith presents (and the temptation).

Faith is everything Buffy cannot allow herself to want and everything Buffy cannot allow herself to be. Buffy hates her but, God, she envies her.

***

Buffy is all blonde hair and sweet smiles. Buffy has it all - the caring mother, the admiring friends, the devoted boyfriend - and she doesn’t even have the decency to appreciate it. Buffy is a deadly predator and yet she plays the innocent schoolgirl and angsts about normalcy.

Faith hates the lie of it. She wishes she could convince Buffy to live a little, to embrace their power and freedom (to embrace her).

Buffy has everything Faith will never be allowed to have and is everything Faith will never be able to be. Faith hates her but, God, she envies her.


End file.
